


Slave Of the Heart译文

by happy97together



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Incubus Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy97together/pseuds/happy97together
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>淫梦妖Sam/人类Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slave of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660442) by [kirallie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie). 



Summary  
Sam是梦淫妖，他需要一个新的feeder (供食者).而Dean很不幸地刚被奴隶贩子抓到。

⑴  
Sam走过围栏 (pen) ，他对此不感兴趣但他知道那是必须的。他需要一个新的feeder，就是那么简单。奴隶就是最好的解决方法。那些奴隶丑陋和发出难闻气味并不是他们自己的错。Sam叹气，他讨厌人类是唯一能够喂饱他让他远离死亡的物种的事实，但也只能顺从。但是，他在一个较空的围栏里发现了特别的东西。无精打采地坐在角落，很明显地处在某些控制下的蓬乱金发。为了看得更清楚Sam移动然后看到一个年轻男子，大概二十岁出头，萎靡地靠着木柱子坐着，清澈的绿眼茫然地凝望着前方，暗金的头发掺杂其中。他的胸膛起伏平稳，呼吸也是。被束缚着的双手无力地放在膝上，双脚笨拙地向前展开。

“你需要竞争去得到那个。”一把声音告诫着然后Sam转过身时看见一个笑嘻嘻的draconian (龙人) 走来。“为了抓到野生的他，用了两个vampire (吸血鬼) 和一个naga (龙) 去抓他才有足够长的时间能够用链条束缚他。”

这毫无疑问的取得Sam 的关注。或许这个人类值得被购买。“我要检查他。”

围栏的主人打开门，他抓起束缚人类的链条以拉起人类，那人类顺从地站着，他微微摇晃同时茫然地凝视着。Sam移靠近，伸出手从左到右翻着人类的脸，近距离观察人类，看到隐藏着的雀斑和小伤痕。他施力打开人类的嘴巴然后开始检查他的牙齿。在检查中人类一直很顺从地配合Sam，这显示着人类完全被下咒的链条控制了。

 

Dean被吓坏了，打猎食物时他和爸爸分散了之后他就受到攻击了。他有反击但不足以对付三个非人类的对手。当链条紧缠上他的腰时他还在挣扎，然后他身体开始变得无力,无论他多努力地尝试移动。他十分惊讶当他发现身体臣服在链条细微的拖拽之下，接着他就被猛推进一个黑暗的小空间，甚至在颠簸的长途中无法支撑着自己。他不知道为什么会这样但最后他陷入睡眠直到被人拉出然后丢在他现在坐的位子。他完全不想去想象他发着恶臭但他知道他加剧了情况，他不能动但他还能感觉到他的裤子湿了，这彻底地丢脸。当他需要时他甚至不能控制好膀胱和眨眼，只有在想要的时候才会如此。他能看得见，但是一切都是朦胧的，他目光无法集中并且他被丢下的方式只能让他看到自己的膝盖。他被拉起后一个男人绕着他身边走动，弄着他的头然后检查他的牙齿。那是十分羞辱的，他浑身被人仔细审视，他的衣服被撕裂，赤裸地让所有人审视着他。冷但他甚至无法发抖，羞耻的泪水从眼中滑出。他知道自己在哪里了—奴隶市场，他将被卖给他人，他不是白痴，他知道奴隶平均的寿命。他无法再见到他爸爸了。他觉得他的头再被抬起后依稀辨别出眼前的淡褐色眼睛和一张年轻的脸，在冷空气中他感到了暖和，他感受到了温暖，安全，和完全的安宁。

Sam看着奴隶捕者然后开始讨价还价“十（ten）。”

“你一定是在开玩笑，最少20（twenty）。”然后协商开始了。

当协商好后，Sam拿出他的卡，允许从中支付1480(fourteen eighty)。Sam伸出手抬起他的头，温柔地看进Dean的眼睛边释放着他的力量，他感觉到人类已臣服无法抗拒他所给的感知。Sam点头让看守人打开链条，人类眨了眨眼，在眼睛尝试聚焦的同时绊了一下，带着纯粹的崇拜看着Sam，深深着迷。为了确认，Sam往后踏了一步，而人类呜咽一声也向前踏了一步。Sam开始大步走，人类则安静地跟随在后，靠近着他。Sam离开奴隶市场后在进车之前深呼吸了新鲜的空气，把人类拉进车让他跪在脚下。在Sam点头后，司机开启引擎，他伸出手触碰他的新奴隶。那人类倚着他的触碰，大而无辜的眼睛畏怯地注视着他，而Sam微笑着。这奴隶或许可以留在身边，这决定于驯服他时间的长短。难以置信一个人类能够对抗三个那样的对手，Sam微妙地更为怜悯他。

当车终于驶入家中，奴隶跟随Sam从车里出来，Sam向前来轻轻地抓住新奴隶的两人点了点头。奴隶开始困惑和摇晃不稳，预兆着Sam之前所施的力量已慢慢消退。“洗澡，喂饱他后送去我房间。”Sam在进屋之前命令。

 

Dean觉得自己好像漂浮在雾里，模糊的景象和微弱的吵杂声围绕着他。他被移动了，自己还能移动但是他不能集中，他还能感受到逝去的温暖和安全感。他夹在两人中间就像是布洋娃娃般被带去浴室，脑袋一片空白，四肢不协调但那两人不是第一次对付这种状况的人，虽然这奴隶比之前的较重。他们俩温柔但迅速地把他洗好，如果他们伤害到新人的话主人不会原谅的。一切好了后，他们把他擦干，让他坐在桌子旁温柔地哄劝他吃，前几次甚至需要按着他的喉咙以帮助进食。Dean呻吟抱怨着当他感觉到他又被移动了，安全感和温暖已完全消失，他越来越清楚意识到周围了，他能够感觉到有人在支撑着他。他弱弱地想要挣扎但是没足够的力气。他穿过那些他所看到奇特的灯和门，然后他感觉到有柔软的东西在他身下。他躺在柔软的东西上然后一张脸出现在他上方。

 

“不要抗拒，这会比较轻松”一把遥远的声音告诉他然后消失。

 

当他躺着时，事物变得越来越清楚，接着他踌躇地尝试移动。当他发现手脚能反应时差点喜极而泣就算那反应是迟缓的。经过一番挣扎Dean坐起然后惊讶地环看他所处在的大房间。他没看过这种地方。为了远离奴隶贩子，“野生”人类简单的生活在棚屋或者山洞里，随时准备好离开。这…Dean 吞了吞口水，这应该是某人的睡房但是为什么他会在这里？当门打开时他猛地一抖，他大胆地盯着进房的男人。那人不是人类但他看上去就像是有着深褐色的头发和褐色的眼睛的人类。他很高，瘦弱但健壮并且穿着整齐，然后Dean才察觉他自己正赤裸着。他低头，试图遮掩自己但被一温暖的手阻止。

 

“不，你是我的，这样的你是我想要的。”一把愉快的声音说，Dean往后缩了下，他才不是他的！

 

“我不属于任何人。”他试图呵诉但说出的话含糊不清，接着他的肩膀被握住然后往后被推倒在床上。

 

“我已经听说过你的能耐但无需置疑，人类，直到你死你都是我的。”声音十分冷酷地说。Dean试图着挣脱。

但他还是被推回床上而他的“拥有者”则跪在他身上。Dean的大胆怒瞪换来一个被逗乐的轻笑声，暂止的手开始摩擦着他的肌肤，Dean战栗着。在抚摸之下，Dean发现自己开始放松，思绪陷入一片混乱。他到底在干嘛？

 

“Shh ,放轻松。”一把声音在他耳边絮语，这听起来是个好的建议所以Dean的身体软了下来。

他眨着眼睛怔怔地地望着面前的脸，他认识那人吗？他混乱和迷失，他啜泣着然后一温暖的手碰触他的脸。Dean叹息，倚向那碰触，感觉到安全。“D….da…..d ”他含糊地说。

“不，是主人。”那把声音更正他而Dean呆滞地点头。“告诉我你的名字。”那把声音在耳边絮语，呼气逗弄着他的皮肤，Dean喘息后呻吟着。

“D…e…a…n”艰难地说到道。

“你是我的，Dean。”那把声音告诉他，Dean迷迷糊糊地笑着，那听起来感觉不错。他感觉到有一双强力的手再拉起他，坠入紧握直到被抱入个温暖的胸膛。有一只手移去磨蹭Dean的头发，Dean叹息着, 用鼻子轻轻蹭蹭那人颈窝，闭着的眼里满是吹积成堆的满足，这些换来了个高兴的笑声。“这样做很好，Dean，放轻松然后让我照顾你。”Dean感觉到自己被转过身然后后颈被嘴唇吸吮着，Dean的头无力地向前倾去，眼睛紧闭但随之睁开，尖叫出声当有东西划进他脖子。他勇敢地挣扎着但温暖的手臂依旧紧抱着他，一把冷静的声音耳语着他让他平静，顺从一切的发生。Dean抱怨着，这很痛！他发出呻吟般的凄切声，而温暖的双手安抚着他正当一股流质热气取代他的血液时。他焦躁不安，燥热，他需要…他需要某些东西。当温暖的手臂包围着他时，他尖叫出声,身体弓向触摸，这就是他想要的！

Sam笑着把Dean抱入怀里, 抚弄着已燥热无比的人类，让他不去注意到另一只手正在做的事。Dean, 这名字很适合他，所以无需重新命名了。再加上洗澡后他更加清丽可人的样子，作为人类有着致命的诱惑。因为他是“野生”的，Sam完全不给任何机会，虽然平常他应该会在咬feeder之前等上一段时间，但是他自己有种感觉，他需要对那人类有更多的控制权。当他的强烈毒液散布在Dean的体内时，Dean体温升高，失去了身体的控制，四肢不规律地痉挛着当他倾前臀部想要寻求解放的时候。了解到Dean已全然迷失在毒液中，Sam把Dean放在膝上然后滑进入他。Dean呻吟啜泣着，头弱弱地耸着，Sam转过接着掂起他的头，稳稳地亲吻着他，当Sam的舌头侵入他的嘴里时，Dean呻吟出声。不久后，因为毒液的关系，Dean强烈的高潮了，而Sam在满足狂喜中呻吟，他被喂饱了并且永远地结住了Dean。Dean再一次战栗着然后整个人松软失去了知觉。

 

To be continued


	2. ⑵

⑵  
暮气沉沉的Dean醒来时感觉到晕眩，而颈项抽痛着。他呻吟挣扎着想要睁开双眸，但一条湿冷的毛巾盖在上头，让他呜咽着。

“没事的，放轻松。”一把温和的女声告诉他，Dean极力地想要睁开双眸。

“你是…这是哪里？”他惊恐地啜泣着。

“我的名字是Ellen，我是来照顾你的。”那把声音答复着他，然后Dean终于成功睁开他的双眸，看到了一位较老的金发女人。“Dean你好。”她向他打了声招呼，而Dean迷茫地扇着睫毛看着她。“没事的，现在好好休息吧。混乱迷茫是正常的，这些过后都会消失的。”

“不明白。”他眼睛向下呢喃地说道，过后那毛巾被更换了。

“Shh，睡吧。”她安抚道。之后Ellen把他翻了身，温柔地在颈后的伤口抹了药膏。当门被打开时，她转过身微微地鞠躬。

“他还好吗？”Sam盯着躺在床上的年轻男人问道。

“他短暂醒来过并迷失着；他不知道他在哪里或者发生了什么事。但他正在退烧。” 当她的主人走进房间时，Ellen告诉他。

“你不高兴。”Sam说道，而她看向他。Ellen从小就跟着Sam所以她有很多自由，幸免于当面对一些奴隶本该接受处罚的事。

“你通常不会那么快就连结feeder；他的身体甚至还没准备好承受压力。”她用水清洗着Dean的脸颊和颈项冷静地说道。

“他是野生的，Ellen，谨慎些不吃亏。”Sam告诉她后，她用她的大眼睛瞪视着他。

“野生？”

“实际上费了一组三人才能把他拿下。当他在承受过程中他唤我Dad。”Sam告知她，而她悲伤地望着那年轻男人。

“可怜的孩子。”她轻声说道。“把孩子从父母身边夺走是不对的。”她冷冷地陈述着，而Sam叹气着。

“我做这举动也是很艰难的，Ellen；他独自一人在栏栅里。我不想他有任何机会伤害到你们或是他自己甚至是试图逃走。”

“我了解。”她轻声絮语道，重新回去她的工作，而Sam任她去。Ellen详细地检查她的病人，当她为他冲凉以减轻他的发烧时。知道他曾是野生的事实后解释了很多东西，他的肌肉和那些奇怪的伤疤。他也非常的有吸引力，她认为这也是Sam一开始被吸引的原因。

“Mom？ ”一把声音叫唤着，她转过身看到她的女儿，Jo拿着一盘食物站在门口。

“嘿，亲爱的，把食物放在桌上吧。”Ellen说，而Jo点了点头。

“是他吗？ ”Jo问，而Ellen点了点头。

“Sam的新feeder。他对Sam的咬印有副作用。”Ellen解释，Jo则撅着嘴低头凝视着他。

“他很性感！真希望他不是主人的feeder因为他实在是太惊叹了。”Jo说道，而Ellen大笑着。

“好好管好你的眼睛和小心点。他是野生捕获的，就算是Sam也需要时间去驯服他。”这警告让Jo点头退后。

“当然Mom，我还是回去工作好了。”Jo说，而Ellen在她女儿离开之前轻吻她的脸颊。Ellen叹气转身照顾Dean，她拿起一碗汤然后用两三个枕头垫起Dean以让她能够倒些汤进Dean的嘴巴，当Dean咽下汤时，她松了一口气。

Dean再一次苏醒时，他更清醒条理分明了，但他的身体还是十分沉重。他环顾周围，不知道自己身在何方。这房间朴实无华但却又十分温暖，家具看起来也十分耐用坚固。他挣扎起身但最终又瘫了回去，紧绷着时，门被打开一个女人走进来时。“你是谁？”Dean沙哑地说道，而她向Dean回以笑容。

“不错，你看起来比较清醒了，亲爱的。”她这样告诉Dean当她走得更靠近他时。“我是Ellen；这几天都是我在照顾你。你生病了。”她坐在床边的椅子，伸出手触碰他的脸。“你的发烧终于退了。你感觉怎样？”

“不能移动，迷茫。我在哪里？我爸呢？”Dean发问着，而Ellen叹气，她不想成为那告诉他事实的人。

“你会没事的，Dean。”在她向Dean保证后她尝试想出怎样如何继续回答时，门被打开了，而Dean的眼力充满了恐惧，想要迅速地爬走离开但他却不能。

“我可以接管这里，Ellen。”Sam说，她则点了点头，在留下他一人之前给了Dean一个柔和的微笑。

Dean恐惧地凝视着，他能够模糊地记得这男人，他不是人类。“离我远点。”Dean微弱地恳求着但是那生物无视他，坐在刚空出的位子。

“伤害你是会反效果适得其反的，因为我会是在损伤我的所有物。”它陈诉着，而Dean怒目瞪视着。

“你不拥有我！”他发狂着，而它摇了摇头。

“我有白纸黑字说明着，或就是这样做。”它的手触碰Dean的后颈，之后Dean喘气着，在他瘫落之前脊椎痛楚着，为呼吸喘着粗气，他在恐惧和生理反应交杂中目瞪着那生物。“你是我的，Dean，我建议你接受这事实和学着展开新的生活吧。”

“不，我会找方法回家的。” Dean微弱地反驳着。

“就算你成功了，你的家还在么？我非常了解你的族人有多频繁地移居。你可能暴尸荒野，被野生动物攻击或死于饥渴。这里不是监牢Dean，表现出你能够遵守条规，然后你就能够拥有特权。”它说着，伸出手托起Dean的脸，而他厌倦再尝试挣脱和移动。“向我妥协，然后你的生活会和平安宁。”温暖的唇瓣索求着他的唇，在他呻吟着和他的唇瓣被分开让Sam从他身上满足一点欲望之前，Dean弱弱地挣扎着。Sam停下，欣赏着Dean略呆滞的双眸。“你是个美丽的人类Dean；我可以给你一世的虚荣华丽。” 它耳语着，温柔地轻触抚摩着Dean的侧身，想要让Dean习惯它的触碰，在Dean还处在微神魂颠倒中时。

Dean在脑海中抗拒笼罩着的愉悦，想要离开，但他的身体却不能对他想要的方式作出反应。“你是什么？”Dean含糊地问。

“猜不出？”那生物说，倾前吻了他的喉间，而Dean战栗着，大多是因为从中的愉悦和厌恶。“我是淫梦妖，Dean，而你是与我结合（束缚Bound）的feeder （供食者）。”它回答，而Dean摇了摇他的头，拒绝接受。“你是Dean，我知道你感受到我触碰你时的欢愉。你一辈子都是我的，little human。正常来说，我会等久些但是我不想危害到其他人当你尝试更粗暴的方法逃跑。身为一个Feeder（供食者）你不能进行任何暴力的行为，以确保我家眷的安全。我是你的主人Dean；你终有一天会接受我的。”

“恨你。”Dean轻声语着，而Sam大笑着，再次亲吻着他，感受着Dean瘫软四肢无力的回应。

“那不会长久的，my Dean。”Sam在离开前向Dean保证。Dean在迷离中看着Sam离开，无法做其它事情正当倦意慢慢地再次侵占着他。

TBC


	3. 3

Dean把自己拖拽下床，蜷缩在角落的同时注视着锁着的门。他想要他的爸爸，他想要回家。他已独自一人从他站起并一直怀疑着自己还能够支撑多久，他不想要再感受那些事，然而…他心里有一小部分渴望着，渴求着Sam所给予的愉悦。他把头埋入双臂，当门被打开和一个金发女人进入时，他猛然抬起头，她可能比他年轻几年。她惊讶地望着空着的床，在她还未看到他并放下她所拿着的托盘之前。

“Hello.”她轻声说道，而Dean试图让自己离得更远。“没事的，我的名字是Jo。我带了食物给你。”她表示着来意，而Dean摇了摇 头。“你需要进食Dean。”她拿给了他一盘食物，在痛苦中啜泣之前，他挥手打落那食物。她只能叹气着起身，离开房间。

再一次门打开时Dean知道那会是他。Dean把自己更蜷缩进角落，连只是想要尝试攻击这生物都会让他身体和头痛楚，四肢颤抖着。当他从地上被拉起时，他微弱，无济于事地挣扎反抗着，他的‘主人’太强壮了。一只手抓住他的下巴，迫使他抬起头，他们四目交对，Dean顿时感觉到一温暖薄雾侵占着他的精神，笼罩着他的思想。恐惧从双眼消退而去，替而代之的是爱慕地注视着他的主人。“Good boy Dean，现在好好坐下吃吧。”Dean顺从着是因为想要他的主人开心。当他吃完后，一只手紧倚着他的脸颊，他战栗着，倚进触碰，渴望着更多。

Sam微笑着当Dean屈身倚向他的手，无比明显地渴求着更多的触碰，所以Sam扶起他的奴隶，引导着奴隶从那小房间移向Sam自己的房间，再把Dean推倒在床垫上。Dean顺从地躺在床垫上正当Sam趴在他上头, 索求着他的唇瓣之前, Dean屈身承受，呻吟幽咽着。接下来，Dean很快就会心甘情愿地成为Sam的奴隶与feeder（供食者）。Sam让他的双手漫游Dean的全身，喜爱Dean着迷着所发出的渴望触碰的呻吟。Sam拉下Dean薄薄的短裤，而Dean饥渴地弓起了身子。Sam从容不迫地得到个了热辣的供食，而Dean则学会了更渴求着Sam愈加的触摸。当一切都结束后，Dean高声呻吟着瘫落，陷入昏迷，Sam则使唤他人带Dean回他自己的房间，让睡眠消除Dean的疲劳，恢复体力。

 

=================================================================

 

Dean躺在床上，努力尝试起身但身体沉重和不协调。除了他的主人与其触碰，他已越来越难去思考其它东西。Dean甩了甩自己的头，不，它不是他的的主人，没有任何人能拥有他。他几乎是掉落下床的，他知道门从外面被闩上了但是一定还有其它的出口的。他成功地打碎窗口，随着疼痛而畏缩着，因为那是暴力的举动。他探头一看，看到了附在房子墙上的水管，他爬出窗口抓住那水管以爬下，因为他是不可能从那高度跳下去的。他笨拙地爬下，但身体无法反应正确直到他失去握力然后坠下，重重地着地，尝试压抑着痛苦的悲鸣。他蹒跚而起，紧揣着手臂靠近他的胸膛当他磕磕绊绊地走向围墙。

“Dean停下！”一把强力的声音喊道，而Dean再次绊着，他认得那把声音，他需要赶快离开。但那把声音再次包围着他，引出Dean心里那渴望属于Sam的部分。他蹒跚走多了几步在某样东西打中了他的头之前，瘫跪着，围绕着他的世界消退远离着他。

Sam叹气走向他Dean，担心那男孩因尝试逃跑而伤到了他自己。Dean躺在那里，头沉进胸膛，双手瘫在两边，Sam蹲下，双手抚过Dean的全身，同情地皱了皱眉当Sam发现Dean折断了右臂。他将Dean的头侧边掂高，伤心地看进那茫然的碧眼。他预见了这的来临，所以他尽量让所有可能发生的事物都尽可能的安全。因他的咬咽而遗留在Dean颈项的微小的咬痕火红烧着，显示着Dean完全在他的控制下。Sam点了点头，两个奴隶前来，温和地扶Dean起身，带着他回去屋子里，进入了个新的小房间。一直以来他允许Dean尝试和反抗他，那些是有趣的，而且他不想直接地使那男孩崩坏，但做出这样的行为是必须被惩罚的。Sam叹着气离开房子，他今天必须出席一场生意，再说了，他知道Dean会倾向于希望他不出现的。

Ellen进入那小房间，然后皱着眉头当她看到Dean精神萎靡，双眼无神。她拿出供给，然后温柔地提起他的手臂，在固定手臂之前，确认那断处被固 定好，以便手臂能够痊愈。她无法真的怪罪这个渴求回到他父亲身边的可怜孩子，但他难道不能明白这里明显能够让他有着更好的生活？她递了一杯水靠近他的双唇，轻轻慢慢地倒了一些进入Dean的嘴巴，Dean则吞咽喝下。然后她温柔地扶着他躺下以让他躺在小小的床垫上，为他盖上一层薄薄的被子。她知道它们的主人必须为此惩罚他，但这不代表她喜欢这样。

那魔力消退而去，取而代之的是Dean开始颤抖当他慢慢地恢复意识。他第一件想到的事情是他很冷；第二件事情是在他手臂上，抽动着刺骨入灵魂的痛。他用力睁开双眸，察觉到自己身处与一暗黑，狭小，无窗，有着沉重厚门的房间。他躺在一张小床上，盖着一条薄薄的被子而非是一张柔软美好的床。他无法制止自己地颤抖着当她坐立起身时，发觉他的手臂已被他人固定好了。他继续颤着发抖着，裹紧被子的同时他把自己蜷曲着缩在床上。他被抓回来了。他还能记得他打破窗口，从几尺高跌落，尝试越过篱笆，再然后…他在痛苦中啜泣着，深沉地恐惧接下来会发生什么事。

 

=================================================================

 

Sam叹着气当他穿过商店时，他厌恶去实行这，但如果采取一些身理的方式能让Dean明白这地方，那他将会毫不犹豫地实行。他发现一组吸引着他目光的东西：闪闪发亮的秘银并镶上绿宝石的组合，如他的奴隶双眸般的色彩。在回家之前，他拿起并买下那整个组合。9小时之后，Dean应该就会清醒了，寒冷和有意识着的。他知道Ellen会照看着Dean的，确保不会有什么危险的事情发生，但她被指示处于不动除非Dean做出危害。

毫无疑问地当他到达地下室时看到Ellen正在从隐藏的窥视小孔照看着Dean。她转身面对Sam，看起来并不赞同但没出声当Sam打开那门，溜进房内。

Dean迟缓地往上看到Sam时，Dean失去控制地颤着抖，随之在恐惧中啜泣呜咽着，试图把自己更贴近墙里。Sam叹着气一边把自己以更靠近床边，把箱子放下。“看着我Dean。”Sam强令着，但Dean毫不所动。“马上！”他严厉地说，Dean则急促而猛烈地在惧怕中抬起头。“你知道你为何被惩罚吗？”Sam问道，而Dean只是更紧抱着自己。“你坏了规矩了Dean，你还伤害了自己。”你是属于我的，而且我认为你必须在生理上记得着事实。Sam告诉他，Dean拒绝地摇着头，恐惧充满了双眼。“Shh，冷静下来，不会痛苦的Dean。”Sam安抚着，无法承受那有着极度魅力吸引人的双眸承重着恐惧。“过来吧Dean，这之后，你的惩罚就很快会结束了。反抗的话，你就会滞留在这里更久。”Sam解释着。“我不想要惩罚你Dean，快过来吧。”Sam低语着，而Dean在停下之前，缓缓地靠向他，明显历经蹂躏。“Dean。”Sam再次唤着，他的男孩再次移得更靠近。Sam把他拉坐在膝上，Dean僵直着 但没有反抗。Sam打开那箱子拿出了手铐，铐住了Dean的手腕。

Dean呆愣着当被冰冷的手铐铐着手腕，位于绑着绷带被固定着的的手下方时。另一个铐铐着另一手腕，随后他发现有着一条枷锁连靠着手铐的中置，限制着他的移动范围。但一切还未完结。他因恐惧而呆愣着，当有着锁链的项圈被开锁，续而套在Dean的喉间。“不…不要…求你。”Dean轻语道。

“Shh，是你让我别无选择的Dean。”随答复后，Dean感觉到冰冷的铁环绕着他的颈项，并没紧窒到让他无法呼吸，但却是无法让Dean无视的存在。“Good Boy Dean.”Dean开始呼吸得愈来愈快，歇斯底里地发抖着正当他被拥入温暖的怀抱里。“Shh，冷静下来，你会没事的。”轻声絮语着，手磨蹭着后背，Dean浑身紧张，呜咽着之后直接昏晕，这一切对Dean来说太沉重了。

Sam感觉到Dean的瘫落然后抱起他，回到Dean平时的房间，那窗口重新修整好了并加固了。他把Dean放入床里，然后离开Dean独自去睡。

=================================================================

John凝视着那城市，进入那无疑是死路一条，是自杀，但所有他所发现的事情都指引着他的孩子存在那城市中，他无法摒弃他的孩子。

 

TBC…


	4. 4

(4) 

Dean在痛苦呻吟中醒来，伴随手臂的刺痛。他尝试做起，但双手间的锁链让他难以行动。他把自己蜷缩进疼痛和痛苦中，而泪水从眼里落下。  
Ellen悄悄地走进，用杯子轻靠着Dean的嘴唇，缓缓喂他喝药水然后当药效起作用时再把他调整成较舒服的姿势。当为Dean拭去汗珠时，她看到了Dean呆滞无神的双眸。她对闭着眼的Dean轻声说道，“你会没事的，sweetie。”随后，Ellen离开了房间便开始寻找她的主人，而最终在书放在到了他。  
“怎么了吗，Ellen？”  
“是Dean，主人……你想要让他崩溃吗？”她问，而Sam慌张地把手里的书放下。  
“当然没有！他怎么了?”  
“他毫无反应地哭泣着，他正在崩溃。”她回答。Sam咒骂着离开书房走向Dean的房间，发现他已经在药物的帮助下睡去了。Sam把Dean捞进怀里带他去Sam自己的房间的大床上。他温柔地检查了Dean受伤的手臂并安抚在药效下做噩梦的他。Sam不想Dean崩坏，他喜欢Dean的灵魂，他只想Dean能适应待在他家。Sam日夜照顾Dean直到他有醒来的迹象。  
Dean虚软无力， 但手臂已不像之前般那么痛了。一张开眼睛的他在恐惧中呜咽，他认得这间房间。随后，一只温柔的手放在他肩上并把Dean拉向自己，Dean瞪大害怕的双眼望着淫梦妖。当Sam的手移向Dean的头时，他害怕地哀鸣，但当那手移回时，Dean突然觉得一阵轻松，而Sam手上多了件金属物件。Dean吞了吞口水。他的手也移向Dean那受伤的手臂，这让他再次哀鸣，但什么事也没发生，只是那手铐被解开了。

“Shh, 没事的Dean, 放轻松。”Sam告诉他， 而Dean后缩了一下。Sam叹气也明白了Ellen是对的，Dean崩坏着。Sam 爬上床后温柔地把Dean拉进了他的怀里，温柔地轻摇他。”我不会伤害你的Dean。“他细语着, “好好休息吧， 什么都不会发生的。”

Dean惧怕地盯着淫梦妖，但却发现自己慢慢地在他怀里放松，无法抗拒他怀抱里所给予的安全感。当Dean因疼痛而小声呻吟时，淫梦妖温柔地轻抚他的背。

“Shh, 没事的Dean。我不会对你做任何事情的。”Sam再次轻语，同时感觉到Dean的放松。他知道Dean还惧怕着他，但他知道Dean需要时间去明白他是不会伤害他的。Sam明白在Dean伤还没好之前，自己是不能被喂饱了，Dean的身体需要精力恢复，而且他想要Dean感觉得到安全并能够很惬意地待在他身边。Dean颤着抖，所以Sam拉上了被单围绕着他们，这让Dean再次放松了下来。茫然的绿眼对上了他的眼睛，Sam温柔地笑着。“看，现在暖和多了吧。”Sam轻声说，而Dean颤巍巍地点头。“没事的Dean，我们只是坐着而已。”Sam向Dean保证。“我不想你变成这样的。”Sam再度轻语。  
Dean皱了皱眉头，他听不明白那生物说的话是什么意思。他恼火着但被那温柔的怀抱迷惑了。看起来它是不会把自己当成食物了吧，至少今天不会，对吧？Dean悄悄地挪动了自己，痛苦地咬着嘴唇。

“你的手臂很痛？”Sam问当他看到Dean咬着嘴唇。Dean被吓得魂不附体，这让Sam叹了叹气。“Dean， 我只是想要你的手臂是否还痛，如果是的话，我能够帮你擦药。”他说道，Dean也点了点头。“很好。”Sam拿出一袋东西倒进了一杯水里。“这可能会让你沉睡。”Sam提醒Dean，当他搅和好后递到他唇边时。Dean迟疑了一会儿后小口小口地喝着直到整杯水喝完，便堕入了睡眠。Sam轻抚Dean后背，这让Dean挣扎地睁开了双眼。“没事的Dean, 睡吧。”Sam安抚着Dean，这次Dean的双眼终于完全合上了，身体放松地睡着。Sam嘴角上扬地坐着，Dean被捧在他怀里安睡着。Sam多么希望他能够愈合Dean的手臂，但他不能。他只能减低疼痛。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
John坐在是小巷内休息，但还在观望着。他以在城市中待了数天但却一无所获。他不能就直接问别人有没有看到Dean，他是人类，这样做他只会被抓去市场贩卖或更惨。他不知道该怎样找到Dean但他不想放弃离开，他不想让他孩子成为一个短命的奴隶。Dean也可能已经死了，但John拒绝相信，他会找到他的孩子的。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当Dean醒来时，Sam微笑地用被单裹着他，他警觉全身僵硬起来。“Shh,没事的。来吧，你需要冲凉，再吃点食物。”Sam柔声说道，轻易地抱着Dean站起身。他抱着Dean进入浴室，而Dean呜咽着。“Shh,不会做任何事情的。”当他把Dean放在洗漱台上，开始让水填满浴缸时，Sam向Dean保证。当水温度正好，Sam准备解开包裹着Dean的被单，Dean再次呜咽。“没事的Dean，我只是帮你解开衣服放你进浴缸里而已，不会对你做其他事情的。”Sam对Dean保证着边解开Dean受伤的手臂以方便他衣服被脱下。Sam 花了点时间检查伤口，然后笑着对Dean说，“看起来伤口愈合的很好。”Sam一边对Dean说话，一边轻柔地脱下Dean的裤子，Dean浑身僵硬着；他把从洗漱台抱起了Dean，温柔地放入浴缸里。

Dean坐在水里不动，不知道该做什么。要是在以前，他绝对不可能坐在温水里，他回家后只是用冰冷的河水或泉水洗澡。他抬头望着那怪物，而它温柔地回望他，这让Dean往后缩了一下，在水中紧抱着自己。

Sam望着他的退缩叹着气，他跪在浴缸旁拿出布，香皂和洗发剂开始帮越来越沉进水里的Dean清洁。“没事的；你一只手很难自己洗澡，私密部位你可以自己清洁。”他保证，想要向Dean展示，他是不会伤害他的。他轻柔地擦湿Dean的背，清洗他的头发，当他按摩着他的肩骨时，Sam毫不意外地发现Dean放松地闭着眼睛。他冲洗掉Dean头上的泡沫，温柔地帮助Dean再次做起，把布递给Dean让他能够自己清理自己。Dean凝视着水面，迟疑地用单手清洗着自己，这让Sam 意外地觉得他很可爱。当Dean清洗完毕，Sam微笑着勺起些泡沫点在Dean鼻尖，然而人类打了个喷嚏，眼神闪烁地望着Sam，Sam微笑着望着他。

Dean在惊讶中猛眨着双眼，迷惑地望着淫梦妖。为什么它这么做？那行为让他觉得鼻子痒痒的，也让他打了喷嚏但是…那动作充满了玩乐的气氛，Dean并不明白。它笑着望着自己，完全没有威胁或生理需求在里边，有的只是欢快和…淘气？Dean不明白到底是怎么一回事，一切太不相同了。  
“我的名字是Sam。”温柔的声音把Dean带出了他自己的思维和疑惑地望着他，而他正望着自己。“当只有我们的时候，你可以叫我Sam，Dean。”那淫梦妖说道，Dean轻咬自己嘴唇。

“为…为什么？”Dean往后缩着问道。

“我不会伤害你的。你可以发出疑问的。”Sam温柔地向他保证，泼了些温水在Dean的肩头确保他不会感冒。“你想问什么？”他问道，而Dean触摸着自己的喉间。Sam叹气，往下望着Dean。“Dean我很抱歉，我做错事而害你受苦了。”他轻语道，抓了条毛巾包着Dean帮助他出浴。Sam擦干Dean，嘴角上扬地看着脸红噗噗的Dean，他也在帮Dean受伤的手臂上绷带之前，帮他换上了衣服。随后扶着Dean回到了房间，想要找些能够帮助Dean恢复的事情做。“我从未面对过野生人类，我只是想尝试让你适应新生活，不是破坏你，让你崩溃。我不想让你害怕我。”Sam一边解释，一边把Dean安置在床上。他喂Dean吃那早在他们在浴室里就送来的粥，并喂Dean吃下止痛药，抱着因药物沉睡的Dean。

TBC


End file.
